


Living in Sin

by lostmagician



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: If you asked Daniel why it happened the first time, he'd tell you it was because of the stress. His body was on high alert, adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was a physiological response: fight or fuck.It didn't explain why they were still doing it six months later.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 46
Kudos: 540





	Living in Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Have you all been sending me good vibes or something? Because I had a Shit Week™ all week and then yesterday I had a HUGE burst of inspiration. Never in my life have I written a story so fast.

He loved Amanda, but she couldn’t give him this. The feeling of being evenly matched against somebody bigger than himself. The feeling of being taken, a part of somebody else pulsing inside of him.

It had started out as a fluke.

He’d driven to Johnny’s dojo after discovering that two of his students had migrated to Cobra Kai. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but he was going to make sure it was the last. Johnny must have heard him swerve into the parking lot, because he was ready for Daniel when he entered the dojo. His shoulders squared, his feet a hip-width apart. There was a low-key irritation vibrating beneath Johnny's skin, but he gave as good as he got, trading insult for insult, sneer for sneer.

Months later, Daniel would look back at that moment and admit to himself that he was itching for a fight. He’d gone there with clenched fists and anger thrumming through his veins. The week had been stressful, getting calls from Anoush about the dealership, figuring out the finances of Miyagi-Do. It didn’t help that Amanda was still resentful about the new dojo. The pressure was getting to him, and he needed to find a release.

So, when he stood in front of Johnny, talking shit about Cobra Kai, he expected Johnny to do something about it, ideally throw the first punch. But Johnny was infuriating, deliberately calm when Daniel wanted him to explode. Like the smug bastard knew what Daniel was aiming for.

It only pissed him off more. Daniel walked up to him, smearing his dirty shoes all over the mat, and shoved him in the chest. Johnny didn’t react at first, just told him in a low voice to _watch it, LaRusso._

He did it again, then again, and on the third strike, Johnny lost it. He grabbed Daniel by the front of his shirt and lifted him up close to his face, his hot breath hitting Daniel’s chin.

“Push me one more time, and I’ll knock your brains out,” he growled.

Daniel bared his teeth. “I’d like to see you try, asshole.”

Johnny’s lip curled back in anger and he slammed Daniel against the closest wall. “Say that again.”

“Fuck you,” Daniel spit out.

He slammed Daniel again, this time with the full weight of his body, and he was _so close,_ his fast breath mingling with Daniel’s, the pulse in his wrist beating wildly against Daniel’s chest. The smell of him was everywhere, masculine and overwhelming, and Daniel— if you asked him later, he’d tell you it was because of the stress. His body was on high alert, adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was a physiological response. _Fight or fuck._

Daniel could tell the exact moment Johnny felt the hard line of his arousal. His eyes dropped to Daniel’s crotch, his nostrils flaring, before snapping back up. They stayed like that for a long time, staring at each other; months of unspoken tension and heated glances funneling into this single moment.

The next thing he knew, they were crushing their lips together, a whirlwind of tongues and teeth. Johnny pinned Daniel’s shoulders against the wall and started to rock his hips against him, every movement causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot down Daniel’s spine.

They were both in their fifties, and they were wearing jeans for fuck’s sake. The odds of them coming from grinding alone were so low.

Five minutes later, they were moaning into each other’s mouths, identical damp spots appearing on their jeans.

* * *

So you see, that’s how this thing started. But still. It didn’t explain how Daniel got here six months later. Here being with his legs wrapped around Johnny’s waist, and Johnny’s cock buried deep in his ass.

They’d barely made it to Johnny’s office this time. They were doing it on the mat in the dojo. Daniel with only his socks on; Johnny, shirtless, but with his jeans shoved down his thighs. He was always slower at stripping, too focused on getting his hands on Daniel.

Johnny gave a particularly hard thrust, snapping Daniel out of his thoughts. The asshole was doing it on purpose, alternating between quick shallow thrusts and deep slow ones. How long had it been? Fifteen, twenty minutes? Daniel didn’t know, but he was wound so tight that he was going to explode. His belly tightening over and over again, his limbs shaking in anticipation.

“You like this, huh? Being stuffed full of my cock?” Johnny growled, and this was new too. The dirty talk. He’d started it two months ago, when he’d realized it got Daniel more worked up.

Daniel had confronted him about it once. Johnny had only laughed, low and cocky. _You’re tighter when you’re angry._

“You should hear yourself,” Johnny continued, panting. He started moving his hips slower, like he wanted Daniel to feel every ridge, every vein. “The sounds you make. Like you can’t get enough of it.”

“Shut up, Johnny,” Daniel said, digging his heels into Johnny’s ass. Little huffs of breath punching out of his lungs.

Johnny smirked. When he spoke again, his voice was breathless, daring. “I’m sure even the guy next door can hear you.”

Daniel’s lips twitched as he held back a moan. He regretted Johnny ever finding out about his little “secret”. The thrill that he felt at the idea of being caught. How it got him excited to think that somebody could walk in on them at any moment. Johnny zeroed in on his lips.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Him finding me balls deep inside of you.” Johnny pushed himself deeper inside, as though to punctuate what he was saying. Daniel keened. “You didn’t even lock the door, did you?”

Fuck, Daniel couldn’t remember anymore. He couldn’t remember anything, not when his entire body was on edge. Why did he even come here in the first place? What was his excuse this time? It was probably something stupid. Like _I saw your new ad on YouTube, asshole_ or _Did you seriously give out flyers at Golf N’Stuff?_ At this point, the wind could blow in the wrong direction, and he’d still find a way to blame it on Johnny.

Johnny was smirking down at him again. His hair plastered to his forehead, beads of sweat rolling down his temple. He was enjoying this way too much, and fuck, Daniel just wanted to get off.

“If you don’t come in the next two minutes, I'm kicking your ass,” Daniel said through labored breaths.

“So bossy,” Johnny said, his eyes dancing with mischief. “Suit yourself.”

He hitched Daniel’s legs higher around his waist and sped up his thrusts, like he was aiming for the finish line. Fucking _finally_. Daniel squeezed his thighs around him, urging him on, but he couldn’t come, not like this.

He reached down to grab himself, but Johnny knocked his hand away, pinning both his wrists to the floor.

“You don’t need it,” Johnny said, low and rough.

Daniel was about to growl _that’s not how it works,_ when Johnny ground his hips and Daniel saw stars, his vision going white with pleasure. It was hot, so hot, Johnny radiating heat like a furnace.

“I can’t—” Daniel whined. “I can’t come like this.”

“Yes, you can,” Johnny panted, and he was serious now. Small crease between his eyebrows, as he focused on hitting Daniel’s prostate with every thrust.

Daniel could feel the pressure building inside of him, rising and rising, but every time he got close to the edge, it receded. He just needed a hand, a little push. He was so fucking _close_. He opened his mouth, ready to beg, when Johnny hit that spot once again and his entire body seized, belly going rock hard as come splattered between them.

“Fuck, yeah,” Johnny moaned. He buried his face in Daniel’s neck, but didn’t let up. He kept up the relentless pace, slamming Daniel’s prostate with every thrust.

Daniel’s lungs were burning with every breath. It took him all his remaining strength to keep his legs around Johnny’s waist. Finally, Johnny stilled, his entire body going taut as he filled Daniel up with a hard grunt, and collapsed on top of him.

They were a disgusting, sweaty mess, but Daniel didn’t give a shit. His mind had gone to mush, his limbs flopping uselessly to his sides.

Once Johnny had caught his breath a little, he released Daniel’s hands and nosed at his jaw. He nudged Daniel’s head to the side, before biting down on the tender muscle between his neck and shoulder. Daniel shuddered, and stretched his neck to give him more access. Johnny knew better than to leave a mark for Amanda to see, so he kept it light, running the edge of his teeth right up to the tendon in Daniel’s throat, and sinking his incisors gently into his skin.

Daniel felt himself melt into the floor. This was the best part about sex with Johnny; in the post-orgasmic state, when it was just heavy-lidded eyes and sloppy kisses.

But as the haze cleared, Daniel felt the cogs in his brain turn again, his mind catching up with the day he’d had so far. Anoush’s anger, Amanda’s silence. He’d almost forgotten about the dinner at the country club tonight. It meant more schmoozing, and fielding questions about LaRusso Auto and Miyagi-Do, and _Wow Dan how are you actually juggling between the two?_

He shivered when Johnny nibbled at his ear. He had a feeling he was going to be seeing Johnny again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ I hope you all enjoyed it! I might turn this into a multi-chaptered fic or a series at some point. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
